Orange Masks and Chopsticks
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Tobi was created due to heartbreak but the cause of heartbreak suffered also. Minori Shokumotsu hides many secrets; even from Madara Uchiha. When these two meet again, what will happen to the delicate organization Akatsuki? Tobi/OC, Madara/OC
1. To Cleanse the Palette

1/9/2009  
Greetings both new and old readers!  
Some may ask, 'Why a seventh story?' but this idea has plauged my thoughts and so therefore, I shall write it.  
Please R&R and also check out my profile for my other stories and for an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Wait for You" by Elliot Yamin.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: To Cleanse the Palette

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Wait for You – Elliot Yamin  
Reason: A simple misunderstanding can destroy a love…**_

* * *

Itachi was, by now, most in touch with the exact ways to go about the recruitment of Akatsuki members having a little experience in this department himself. He had heard rumors float around how Zetsu had been sent out to retrieve Orochimaru's membership ring but he did not expect being called into Pein's office one winter morning. He had been outside meditating when he walked in, snowflakes still glistening in his raven hair. "Leader-sama, what are your wishes?"

Pein smirked at the young arrogant Uchiha as he motioned for Konan to come with some information. She handed Itachi the folder who examined it with curiosity. "You are off to recruit a potential Akatsuki member." Itachi found a small photograph of her and raised an eyebrow in approval. Her waist length black hair was in an elegant braid while her eyes were sharp with intelligence. Itachi mused as she looked familiar to him in an odd sort of manner but he could not place how he might have known the mysterious woman. "She is to start off as a subordinate because we are unsure if she will stay with us willingly." Itachi smirked as he looked over her file. There was hardly any information on her capabilities, village association or even any ninja powers and ranks.

"Leader-sama… is there a slight chance that Madara-sama is the one who is interested in this Minori Shokumotsu?" Pein smirked as he nodded.

"Exactly what Madara-sama's interest in the woman remains unknown to me and Konan. You have wasted enough time; get Kisame and retrieve her." Itachi bowed at and still clutching the folder departs from the office. Meanwhile, Konan looks up at Pein with a look of interest in her eyes.

"We should get on with our duties; Tobi will wake up soon." Pein regarded her for a moment and nodded. They both departed on a mission and left the base.

* * *

Tobi and Madara's Dream

Madara stood at the cliff overlooking the waterfall watching her. The smile that was on her face widened seeing the sun's position and the shimmers of light reflecting off of the water. "Madara-kun, this place is so perfect."

The Uchiha stroked her face, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears and leaning over to her ears, he whispered, "Only the best for you my dear." She smiled and her hands wove themselves into his long, silky hair and pulling him closer as Madara moved himself closer to her in a passionate, heated kiss. Licking her lower lip, she slightly gasped at the sensation and could not stop the moan that escaped her mouth. The sound made Madara growl in approval as he began a duel of tongues with the kunoichi in his arms. A resonating boom jarred him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Tobi thrashed around in his bed griping the covers with an unnatural grip. Deidara walked inside the room and seeing the mask wearing ninja in such a state decides to wake him up, but being Deidara a simple nudge on the shoulder will not do. Deidara molds a millipede and once it slithers under Tobi's bed, the blond walks away and once a safe distance away, explodes it. The masked shinobi is forced off of his bed and hits the wall. He groaned and looked at this bed. "Deidara-senpai interrupted a good dream…" Grumbling, the normally cheerful man stomped off towards his bathroom in displeasure.

* * *

Minori swore loudly when one of the waitresses backed into her as they attempted to navigate the narrow kitchen. One glare later and the fragile woman scurried away. Muttering about easily scared help, Minori finished preparing the salmon onigiri and not wishing to have the precious food dropped, she took it upon herself to take the food out. Walking out of the crowded back area, the other patrons had a hushed look upon their face seeing the head chef bringing out food. Unfortunately, the customer did not seem to appreciate the extra care taken into the meal or the fact that the head chef herself presented the food. She bowed her head and smiled, "Enjoy your food Takeshi-sama!"

Said man looked at the food before his lip curled into a cruel sneer. "I said no fish woman!" Minori felt a vein pop in her forehead but under her dark hair, it was not visible.

"If Takeshi-sama would like, I can remake you some onigiri this time without salmon and you keep this dish compliments of the chef." She smiled at the man and took his silence as consent. On the way back to the kitchen; she turned to the young shaken waitress. "Next time if you would Keiko-chan, get the order right." Keiko nodded quickly and as was about to walk away when Minori grabbed her wrist roughly. Keiko squeaked in surprise as the onigiri, plate and all, hit her senpai in the back of the head. Minori's eyes widened as she stumbled forward having to hold onto the waitress to maintain her grip. "Oh…" was all that escaped as she swayed.

The waitress looked at the offending patron who smirked at her. "Perhaps if this little waitress brought me my food, I would not be so particular." Keiko's eyes widened as she looked towards Minori in fear. Minori's respect and wishes to please the customer left immediately as she turned around and within an instant, was in front of the rude man, hands on her hips.

"You are not allowed to insult my food or my coworkers in such a manner otherwise I will ensure you regret it." Takeshi laughed as he stared down the woman but the chef had enough. Her eyes acquired a steely glint and the aura around her shifted to something almost sinister as her hand twitched. Before she could grab the man's throat, the manager came and exclaimed at the scene.

"Minori-san! I know he started it but I cannot have you starting another scene again!" Minori's aura appeared to calm down but the look in her eyes did not vanish immediately, killing intent still visible. Nonetheless, she did back down and her look softened seeing Keiko shivering in fear. "Go back to the kitchen before there is yet another scene Minori-san." Nodding the chef shot the man one last glare before retreating into the kitchen. The manager looked at the man. "Sir, you will have to leave."

Takeshi's mouth flew open as he stood up suddenly and exclaimed, "That bitch started it! You should fire her if anything; I should take her with me the stupid little cu…" He was stopped when a rather blue hand placed itself at his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Who the hell are you two?" he muttered glaring at the blue man and the young black haired man.

The dark haired man stood in front of him, black eyes suddenly blazing crimson. "It is none of your concern now please take your leave of this restaurant; you are disturbing our meal." Takeshi was about to retort when his eyes dazed for a moment and numbly handing Keiko the money for his uneaten onigiri, he stumbled out. Keiko turned towards the two men and nodded.

"I am sorry for him being troublesome. Is there anything I could do for you two gentlemen?" As scary as these men were, they did not emit an intimidating aura and both of them, even the small of the two men, had a small smile.

The bigger of the two spoke to her, smile all consuming. "That chef… can she come out so we could ask her about recommendations for dessert?" Keiko beamed as she nodded.

"Of course; Minori-senpai loves telling people about her dishes. Cooking is her passion." After she dashed off to the kitchen Kisame smirked at Itachi. Just as she opened the door to the kitchen, Kisame snickered hearing some of the profanities being spoken.

"Come on kid, you had to admit that little waitress was at least a little cute." Itachi raised his raven eyebrow and snorted. "Not in the slightest?"

"No. My interests do not lie with women Kisame." The shark ninja smirked as he took a sip of some sake.

"Ah Itachi-san, I didn't realize you swung the other way." Itachi slammed down the sake cup harder than intended and glared at his teammate. "Fine fine, I take it back. You don't have to go all Mangekyo on my ass you know."

"Hn; could have fooled me." Itachi smirked as Kisame grunted and when he was about to fling another retort, they noticed a certain chef rush towards their table.

Itachi did not know that any woman could have so deeply attracted him but the long dark hair that was in a braid put up into a bun to make cooking easier was practical and attention grabbing. He also was intrigued by the mystery in her eyes. What Kisame noticed was the grace she moved with that was typical of kunoichi and the various chef's knives she had on a belt that she was currently wearing. She gave a forced smile that would have fooled civilians as she spoke, "What desserts may I interest you two in? I can make a variety of sweets or something with fruit perhaps? I make some excellent dango if your inclination is such."

Itachi's eyes brightened hearing the dango but the former Leaf ninja knew his priorities. "Could you please bring out some dango… and if you would speak with us while we eat to possibly discuss employment opportunities for you." Minori raised an eyebrow but nodded as she swept off towards the kitchen to prepare their, or rather, Itachi's treat. Kisame could not resist chuckling which made Itachi instantly glare.

"She reminds me a lot of you Itachi-san. I swear she is like an Uchiha too or something." Itachi looked blankly at the blue ninja in half curiosity, half frozen emotion.

"You know as well as I do Kisame that there are no Uchihas left except two others not including myself." Kisame rolled his eyes and wanted to poke more fun at Itachi's expense but that was the cue for the dango to be brought to them by chef Minori.

"Your dango gentlemen. I must warn you, I cannot speak long; I do have a job currently after all." Kisame laughed as she sat watching Itachi pick at the dango. "So… what was it exactly you wanted to discuss?"

Itachi bit at a dango and looked the young woman in the eye. "We extend an invitation for you to join our illustrious organization, the Akastuki." Minori stares at the Uchiha with confusion.

"Akatsuki?" She tilts her head and looks between the two men. "The fuck's that?"

Kisame laughs as he surveys her. "A kunoichi like you surely would know." Minori shakes her head and moves her hand in a manner to dismiss the fact.

"I assure you, a ninja I am not. I am merely a humble chef that only wishes to cook until the end of her days." Itachi smirked at her as he took another bite of dango.

"What about the fact that you allowed the plate of onigiri to hit you in the forehead so that the waitress would not have her face smashed? Or the killer intent? You are hiding something and it is something Akatsuki wants." Minori stands up and glares at the two of them.

"Look, back off. I don't know what this Akatsuki stuff is but I learned when ninjas are involved, stay the fuck away. Just leave me alone." She tries to walk away when Itachi grabs her wrist and twists her arm. "Why can't you let me go you bastard?" Unfortunately, her struggles alerted the manager who dashed over.

"Minori, are you arguing with yet another customer?" Minori's mouth dropped as she pointed to the Uchiha with disdain apparent in her eyes. "Minori… please whatever you did, just apologize and get on with cooking the next meal."

"Well I would except this ass hole is not letting me go. I have work to do and they are preventing me from accomplishing it." She attempted once again to pull her wrist out of the Uchiha's grip but he instead tugged making fall against him.

"Minori… this is hard to say but you really are a liability outside the kitchen. I'm afraid I am going to have to let you go." Minori's eye widened as she watched her boss continue. "Your temper has gotten you fired from other places and although I know you really have tried to control it and not do the same, enough is enough. We are getting more people here to witness your antics than to actually sample our cuisine. I am sorry but you are through here." As the manager walked away, Minori did not register the fact that Itachi had released her wrist or the fact that he planned it to remove her attachments. Minori stood there impassive for a moment before turning to Itachi and Kisame.

"I hope you dumb fucks are proud of yourselves. This was the last place in town for me to work because of my temper. I have nothing now and the rent on my apartment is due tomorrow and without a paycheck, I don't have a home either."

She was about to storm out when she heard a small voice, "Minori-senpai?" Minori turned around and gave a small smile to Keiko who held a bracelet to her. "This is a friendship bracelet senpai. So if you ever visit again, you know you have a friend. I have one to." She pointed to her wrist as Minori held the bracelet. It was a black string with red beads around it, not expensive but the intentions behind it made up for everything. Taking her silence as acceptance, Keiko placed the bracelet around her left arm. "Since you are left handed and everything, when you do an activity, I want you to see the bracelet and remember."

Minori caved and hugged the little waitress to her. "Thank you so much Keiko-chan. You have no idea what this means to me… I will visit as much as possible but first I need to find a new job and a new home." Keiko returned the hug and smiled as her senpai released her. "I… need to go now. Can't go causing too much trouble, eh… I will see you later Keiko-chan and while I'm gone, go find yourself a good man." She laughed at Keiko's red face and she walked out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Itachi were debating amongst each either. "You know Itachi-san… she is feisty and that might prove difficult on missions." The Uchiha had other thoughts on his mind.

"Kisame, she is not normal. There is something else about here and I suspect this is why Leader-sama wanted us to bring her to Akatsuki, even if she ends up only being a subordinate like Tobi." Kisame smirked at the thought of Minori working with the hyperactive Tobi. "Her temper and passion if anything will help to fuel her determination if she can be brought onto our side."

"So says the emotional ice cube." Itachi glared at his partner as they paid for their meal and walked out of the restaurant, in search of the chef.

* * *

Minori grunted as she continued to toss things into her backpack. Admittedly, she did not have very much in the way of possessions, but she had thought she had almost found a home in the Lightning Country. _I did not think it possible to exhaust the employment opportunities of the restaurants in the Cloud Village and there are a lot of eateries…_ She put a hand to her temple and sighs at the day. She is about to open the door knob when it was jerked open. She instinctively got into a defensive stance. "Who the fuck has come to make my bad day worse?" she shouted.

When she saw the two imposing figures of Itachi and Kisame, she frowned while Kisame laughed at her. "You say that you are not a shinobi but here you are doing a defensive stance." She frowned but did not drop her stance.

"Look… you two have ruined my last job in the Cloud Village… I just want to cook alright and now I have no job and because of that, no apartment." Itachi smirked and walked closer to her as if daring her to strike him. Her position relaxed as she sighed. "Can't mess up the day worse I suppose." She turned around when Itachi grabbed her right wrist. She winced and looked at the Uchiha with annoyance.

"If anything, by coming back with us, you can cook if you wish. We have few people who are able to cook acceptably. I make ramen alright while Kisame is good at making sushi. Other that, nutrient wise, the Akatsuki diet is not up to our high standards." Minori's eyes took on a gaze of semi interest but she still was wary. Sighing she sat down on a futon and surveyed the two ninjas with curiosity and dislike apparent in her gaze.

"Fine… I will go with you two but remember I am not a ninja." Itachi smirked at her while Kisame picked up her bag. "So… when do we leave?"

"Glad to see you are cooperative; thought for a moment we had to threaten that pretty little waitress friend of yours." Kisame barely dodged a round house kick after the words carelessly left your mouth. "And you are not a ninja… right…"

Her eyes narrowed into slits and held a cold aura that Itachi found himself impressed by. "Threaten Keiko-chan and you shall suffer a long, painful death." Her eyes glared at Itachi who had raised an eyebrow at her sudden change. "Come on. If that is what is required, we must leave."

Nodding, the two Akatsuki led the raven haired chef to the Akatsuki base.


	2. Name Game

1/14/2009  
Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse; you four rock!  
Please R&R and if interested, visit my profile to read more stories and to vote in the recently reset update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Name Game

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Crazy – Gnarls Barkley  
Reason: Sometimes circumstances drive people beyond the edge.**_

* * *

Minori scowled following the two Akatsuki members; they were far too quiet for her liking. After about an hour of near silent traveling she spoke up. "What are your names? You really did not tell me you know…"

Kisame smiled and pointed to himself. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and my partner there," he pointed at Itachi. "His name is Itachi Uchiha." Minori nodded and could tell which one she would get along with easier.

"Ah…" Minori sighed seeing as the conversation would not get any further with the way Itachi was glaring. Although she kept denying herself being kunoichi, she refused to be carried and as such ran through the trees with them without complaint and Itachi deliberately set a grueling pace. Minori was completely unfazed as she stared at him. "What are you staring at Uchiha?"

"Hn. I see nothing worth staring at." Her eyes darkened as she flipped Itachi off. Itachi decided he did not like her rude manner and simply stared blankly at her in return. "I do not know why he is interested in you…"

Minori's head tilted in curiosity. "He?" She was half tempted to prod at Itachi but he blew her off and dashed forward ahead of her. Kisame chuckled as he looked at the young woman. "Kisame?"

"Well Minori-san… All I can say is Leader-sama developed an interest in you." She sighed knowing that asking for more clarification was suicide. She knew playing weak was going nowhere, but… how long could she keep this a secret?

* * *

Tobi paced back in forth and for once, Deidara was happy to be in his presence but nonetheless was puzzled by the orange mask wearing individual not poking fun at him or attempting to glomp him. Tobi was muttering something about not having all the preparations ready before dashing off to his room. Deidara sighed before looking at his partner. "What do you think he was going on about, un?"

Sasori shrugged before tightening a couple of joints in his puppet. "Tobi is most likely excited about meeting possibly meeting a new member; if Kisame-san or Itachi-san did not kill her that is…" Deidara raised a blond eyebrow and smirked.

"A woman eh… That will be enjoyable, un." Sasori's gaze flickered to his partner in an appraising glance before disregarding him.

"Brat, you should know better than to treat people that way, especially women." Tobi then dashed back into the room with the excuse of needing food, but there was something else in the normally hyper ninja's demeanor that just threw the artists off.

"Tobi needs more supplies so we can adequately greet Minori-chan when Minori-chan is brought by Itachi-san and Kisame-san." The two artists sighed as Tobi rapidly began the process of decorating the common room.

* * *

Flashback

_The two stared down each other, but Madara would not give up, especially to this woman. She was the opposite of each and every of his ideologies and the only thing they both agreed on was that the clan needed definite restoration. When the clan elders suggested them, both Uchihas were adamant in not consorting together besides needed business. Madara pounded his fist on the table in front of them. "That is not going to work! You peace loving hypocrites are going to die due to your own foolishness." The woman waved away his suspicions and drank her tea without comment. How she could remain so composed in front of him was simply infuriating to the most powerful Uchiha._

"_Of course it will work. Harmony is much easier to obtain and hold on to. Besides, by not reducing our numbers through pointless wars, we shall have more Uchihas to overwhelm with in the future if need be." Once again, she raised the tea cup to her mouth and she drank and she smirked seeing Madara's calm, yet fiery eyes. "What is wrong with that logic Madara-san?"_

_He ran a hand through his long black hair before glaring at her. "How is it that a mysterious woman like you leads the Uchihas desiring peace? You get nowhere and are nothing to the fate of Uchihas." She giggled to his anger and he stood up shaking the table. "What the hell is so funny?"_

_She smirked before closing her eyes and looking at his with a deep red intense gaze. "Still think I am peaceful?"_

End Flashback

* * *

Minori groaned as Kisame held her over his shoulder as if she was a bag of rice. The large shinobi's shoulder did not feel good against her stomach and if anything made her sore. She now regretted complaining how tired she was but now… "Sorry I complained; I will walk damn it!" Kisame grunted and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Too late now; in the interest of preserving time, I have to carry you now regardless of whether you are faking being a kunoichi or not." She cursed as yet again, the man's shoulder stabbed at her stomach causing a small wave of nausea. "Besides, Itachi-san does not look like he will tolerate interrupts." Minori looked at the raven haired youth ahead her with a scowl.

"Well he definitely is not in any hurry to remove that stick from his ass is he Kisame-san?" Kisame snickered before a Sharingan laced glare stared him down. "Thank you so much for gracing us with your wondrous eyes Itachi-hime." In an instant, the Uchiha was in front of her and his eyes now descended into Mangekyo.

"Give me just one reason not to burn your body into oblivion while torturing your soul?" She smirked as she slipped out of Kisame's iron grip.

"Orders Itachi; merely orders." He no allowed the Mangekyo to no longer inhabit his gaze, but the tomoes of the Sharingan put her in an effortless sleep.

* * *

Five hours later…

Itachi dumped her into the couch uncaring that she was soundly and peacefully asleep. Tobi looked at him with disapproval apparent despite his mask. "Itachi-san should learn how to treat a lady." Hning, the Uchiha stalked off and Tobi sighed. He picked her up and walked to his room. Placing her gently in his bed, he tucked her in and lifted the mask off of his face to kiss her forehead. "Akemi-chan… I missed you."


	3. You Are Immortal Too?

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse.  
Please R&R and revote in the newly cleared update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Can't Get Over You" By Groove Coverage.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: You Are Immortal Too?

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Can't Get Over You – Groove Coverage  
Reason: The attempts to get over each cause Madara and Akemi Uchiha to develop their alternate personality – Tobi and Minori Shokumotsu**_

* * *

Minori felt a finger touch her face and immediately sat up while grabbing the mysterious hand in front of her. The chuckling that followed did not reassure her as she forgot all about her façade and after some shifting, pinned the mysterious person to the bed that she was lying in seconds ago. She did not have a kunai or any weapon so to pin the mysterious ninja, she straddled him and glared at him, eyes emitting killer intent. The masked man merely chuckled. "Akemi-chan missed Tobi that much?"

Her eyes narrowed. _Not good not good…_ "Tobi… the fuck?" He laughed and covered her mouth.

"Tobi didn't know that Akemi-chan cursed unless it is Minori-chan who is cussing." She felt Tobi's legs curl around her and she was pinned back onto the bed. Her onyx eyes flashed threateningly.

"How do you know about Akemi?" She growled and the masked man laughed again. He leaned his head down close to her head and blew air at her eyes. Her eyes widened as her pulse raced. _It cannot be…_

Tobi took off his mask but with the way Minori was pinned, she could not see him. He smirked and spoke in her ears. "Surely you have not forgotten me my precious Akemi-chan…"

Her eyes softened and she smiled. "Madara-kun… You are alive." He turned his head to kiss her cheek and got off of her. She looked at him and gasped. "You look like you have not aged a day…" Her hand reached to gently stroke his face and Madara leaned into her touch.

His eyes, alight with Sharingan captured her dark gaze. "I could say the same of you. I did not know you had the Mangekyo Sharingan yet alone the Eternal version." She sighed and dropped her hand. He held her hands with his own and kissed her cheek.

"It is something I would rather not talk about." She turned away from him and shivered. He wrapped his arms around her and used his finger to lift up her chin so that she faced him.

"Before I fought the First Hokage, how long have you had the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

She gazed into his arms and she gave a small smile in defeat. "Well… about a year after the negotiations between the two halves of the Uchiha clan started…"

* * *

Flashback

_Akemi ran a hand through her long black hair. Negotiations with Madara were not going anywhere and everyone knew it but yet he would constantly send messengers to her wondering when the next War-Peace negotiation meeting would be. She groaned seeing the shadow of yet another messenger behind her door. The rest of the Peace Committee was going to love this… "Yes?"_

_The young messenger opened the door and threw himself down at her feet. She sighed and motioned for him to get up. "Akemi-sama, this message is from Madara-sama. He wishes to have more negotiations." She rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the scroll. The young lad passed it over to her and she smiled._

"_You do not have to be nervous. I promise I will not bite." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Madara-sama tells us to show you the upmost respect Akemi-sama." She raised an eyebrow in the middle of reading Madara's elegant script._

"_Why? I know that he cares not for the Peace Committee as we are all against his plans." She reached for an ink bottle and brush and with her left hand; long skinny script soon accompanied Madara's. Afterwards, she resealed the scroll and bit her thumb to place her own seal on the scroll. She handed the scroll back to the young man with a smile. "If you are so scared to see me, you do not have to come all this way."_

_The young man shook his head. "It is not that Akemi-sama. It is just there are so many tensions between the War and Peace Committees that this and Madara-sama's office are the only places were calamity exists." She laughed before standing up and walking towards her hair brush. _

"_Calamity around Madara-sama? Surely hell has not frozen over? You best be on your way young Uchiha before he begins to wonder why you dawdle." He saluted and stepped out. Just as she began to brush her hair, another knock was at her down. Her eyes narrowed feeling the intent of the person behind that door. It was odd for someone in the Peace Committee to be able to sense intent merely by chakra, but nonetheless she took pride in her abilities no matter how much she hid them. "Yes?"_

_The door opened to reveal her best friend, Megumi. They both grew up in the Peace Committee and shared many secrets but to hold such intent in her small chakra made Akemi suspicious. "Akemi-chan, you and I know that your meetings with Madara-sama is going nowhere." Akemi bit her lip and looked at her normally quiet friend. She was fiddling with the stick that held the bun in her hair up more than usual and her eyes stared anywhere but at her friend._

"_Megumi-chan, if you want to kill me, you have to learn how to hide your killing intent better than that." She sighed and stood up to stare her friend in the eye. Akemi activated the Sharingan in her eyes which was yet another trait that was odd for the more peaceful Uchihas to obtain and advanced on her friend. Her best friend bit her lip but refused to back down from the mission given to her by the rest of the Peace Committee. She grasped the stick that held her bun together and upon throwing it at Akemi, it burst into thousands of senbon. Akemi's eyes tracked the movement of the senbon and avoided every single needle. Megumi gasped as Akemi was behind her and held a senbon to her throat._

"_Madara-sama would not like it very much if the only person keeping the two sides of the clan from conflicting suddenly died, eh?" Megumi's eyes were wide in fear but Akemi's had hardened from the very moment she felt the killing intent. Akemi did not flinch as she easily pierced her friend's heart but she felt something like tears leak from her eyes. Walking away from the dead body, she lifted up her hand mirror and saw the bloody tears. She wiped them away and looked for a kimono to dress in. Looking at Megumi's body, she shook her head as she brought it to her courtyard and using a technique she had witnessed Madara used, incinerated the body._

_When her brother came outside upon smelling the smoke, she merely muttered that a Rock shinobi had tried to break in the compound and he swallowed the lie without noticing how her eyes had changed. She blinked and then her eyes returned to normal as she headed towards the meeting place._

* * *

End Flashback

Madara looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed. "So you had the Mangekyo when that little interclan disagreement occurred? We were eighteen were we not?"

She nodded and rested her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. "Yeah; I believe you had the Eternal by that time." He nodded and she breathed in the piney scent of his hair. "I missed you so much. After that final battle, I thought I saw you but when I went towards the shadow, you were not there anymore." He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"I thought you had died in the conflict. When I saw you, I thought it was the First Hokage trying to play a trick against me." A couple of tears threatened to overflow when he rubbed them away. "Anyway, you need to come out as Minori. They cannot know the real you as they do not know the real me." He put the Tobi mask on and grabbed her hands happily. "Come on Minori-chan. Tobi is a good boy!"

Her eyes narrowed and she snapped. "Get the hell away from me Tobi or you are going to be castrated." Behind his mask, he shook and ran away being chased by the chef who had managed to sneak a kunai out of Tobi's weapon pouch.

"Tobi doesn't want to be hurt by Minori-chan!" He shouted through the hallway. He ducked around a corner but when Minori followed, she crashed into someone. Tobi stopped and looked around. "Uh oh…"

"WHO THE FUCK RAN INTO ME?" Hidan and Minori shouted at the same time. Hidan calmed down seeing the black haired woman.

"Why hello there…" She furrowed her brows and stood up dusting herself off. "My name is Hidan."

"Minori Shokumotsu. Chef." She allowed her hand to be shaken and was slightly annoyed when he kissed her hand. She smirked sensing a jealous aura from Tobi.

"Get back here Tobi; I have to pay you back for that rude awakening." He dashed off once again and Hidan roared in laughter watching her chase him. After being chased to the living room, he stopped and Minori crashed into him. Deidara and Sasori were in the middle of another artist argument but stopped hearing the crash. "You little shit! You don't just stop in hallways when being pursued."

Deidara laughed and helped her up. "You are interesting like Kisame mentioned, un." Minori raised a raven eyebrow and looked at them. Sasori walked towards her and surveyed her in interest.

"So… you are the new subordinate." She shrugged and tried to walk away when the puppet master's chakra strings held her in place. A flash of red coursed through her eyes but was gone again.

"Let me go…" Tobi back up feeling a sudden rise in killing intent in the room but behind the brightly colored orange mask, he smirked.

_Akemi-chan with you by my side, everything will fall into place._


	4. Porcelain Mask, Orange Mask

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and vote in the recently recleared update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Rebirthing" by Skillet.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Porcelain Mask, Orange Mask

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Rebirthing – Skillet  
Reason: Tobi and Minori's secret life together in no one's eyes while Madara and Akemi enjoy each other's company.**_

* * *

Sasori blinked in confusion feeling the chakra and his lips curled into a small smirk. "You do have potential kunoichi; pity I cannot make you a puppet." She frowned as she bit her lip.

"Pity that I actually have to cook for a bunch of shits like you." She glanced at Tobi and shrugged. "I suppose you are temporarily off of my bad list for now." She slumped in her chair as Tobi happily bounced around. A door slam later and an angry shout could be heard.

"Hidan! Dumb ass; where the fuck are you?" Kakuzu entered the room and he stopped seeing Minori. Her eyes widened taking in his appearance and recognition dawned in both of their eyes.

_Cannot be exposed now._ She smiled and held out her hand. "I am Minori Shokumotsu and I am to be the new chef." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her appraisingly.

_She still looks the same… _"I am Kakuzu formerly of the Waterfall Village." She nodded as he shook her hand. "I thought you were going to be a regular subordinate not just a cook." She glared at Itachi who just walked in.

"I told you I would only cook! I am not a damn ninja already." The Uchiha shrugged in an apathetic manner while Kakuzu grabbed Itachi's shoulder.

"It is important that I know so that I know how much money to divert to her payroll." Minori's eyes widened.

"You will actually pay me?" Kakuzu begrudged nodded and smirked behind his mask seeing how rapidly her expression changed.

"That changes everything." She folded her arms together as she turned to Itachi. "I will be a subordinate I suppose."

"We will have to arrange your payments then Minori-san." Tobi frowned behind his mask as the miser griped her arm and pulled her towards his room. Minori had a small smirk on her face seeing Tobi's near unnoticeable reaction.

Kakuzu stopped in front of his door and allowed Minori in. She had a small smile on her face as she stepped in. Kakuzu locked the door and motioned for her to sit at a table. The minute both were seated, Kakuzu removed his mask and hat as he gave a rare smile. "Akemi-chan it is indeed a surprise to see you around." She smiled as his hand traced her face.

"Indeed Kakuzu-kun but you know I cannot have feelings for you. There are after all rumors about Madara-kun being alive." Kakuzu nodded and let his fingers drop without feeling any anger. "What is it about my face? It is the same as every other Uchiha's." He laughed as he began some paper work.

"You just have a really sharp face for a member of the peaceful portion of the Uchiha clan." She scoffed and watched him record various information regarding her finances. "It is odd seeing you alive when I very much thought you were dead but if you are alive, he might be well…" She smiled and signed the scroll he shoved in front of her.

"Closer than you think Kakuzu-kun. Just remember that I am Minori around others, not Akemi." She stuck her tongue out and chuckled as she headed for the living room. She really wanted to sleep even though she had just gotten up. Seeing two old, literally, friends could seriously exhaust someone. She was about to head into the living room when she felt an arm around her waist and lips press against her neck. "Tobi… I told you to leave me alone."

The boyish chuckle made her turn her head towards him. The orange mask was only partially off enough to reveal his lips. "Tobi thinks that Minori-chan is a very sneaky girl." She leaned against his chest and sighed.

"I am tired and I want to go to bed so damn badly." He smiled and replacing his mask fully onto his face, pulled her towards the room she was in; his room.

"Because Tobi and Minori-chan are both subordinates, Tobi and Minori-chan have to share a room," She nodded and walked inside but his next, deeper words stopped her. "And we have to share a bed." She looked at him as he closed the door and his mask came completely off this time.

"Madara-kun…" He placed his arms around her and began to kiss at her neck when she touched his face and rubbed a small circle on his cheek. "I am not ready…"

He nodded and rested his forehead on hers. "You will be formally introduced to Pein and the other Akatsuki members tomorrow." She nodded as he kissed her cheek. "You are to know that I am in actuality the leader of this organization but whenever you are in his the presence of others, you must refer to him as Pein-sama. They do not know that we know our real selves."

She laughed softly and upon wiggling herself free of his arms, unpacked some pajamas. "Turn around." He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Madara-kun…" she muttered in a dangerous voice.

"Fine but I don't see why when I'll see it eventually." He turned around just as a soft slipper collided with his back. "Akemi-chan honestly, can we just pick up where we left off?"

She smiled as she put her arms around him. Despite the heavy clothing that 'Tobi' wore, you could still feel strong, dangerous muscle. "We might have to rewind a little bit but this situation is oddly reminiscent you know." He raised an eyebrow but she continued. "We are hiding our feelings and relationship from others again and letting others know could be a dangerous situation all over again."


	5. Waking Up, Throwing Down

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Right Here" by Staind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Waking Up, Throwing Down

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Right Here – Staind  
Reason: It started with a meeting and ended in conflict; a relationship forbidden but all the more desired.**_

* * *

Akemi woke up in Madara's arms and felt, for once in decades, safe. She barely shifted her body weight when she felt his arms tighten around her. She twisted to look at him as she planted a gentle kiss on his jaw bone. He blearily opened one eye and smirked. "I could get used to waking up like this, but I would prefer fewer clothes."

Akemi whacked him on the shoulder softly and he reluctantly released her. "Morning Madara-kun." His face softened as she sat at the end of the bed and poked her shoulder. He crawled across the bed and rubbed her shoulders. "Mmm…"

"Come on; you are being tested today as well as officially introduced." She scowled and stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Being tested, I have to fight against someone?" Madara nodded and she narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"They do not just want anyone here. You have to prove yourself but I am unsure of who Pein picked you to skirmish against." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What about you eh Madara-kun?" He laughed but shook his head.

"They will not use a subordinate to test a subordinate and besides," he gave her the trademark Uchiha smirk, "I would win." She raised an eyebrow as she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear while he was occupied with the fact her chest was quite snug against his body.

"I think I have the advantage nonetheless," she whispered in a sensual tone that sent pleasant shivers down Madara's spine. She had her hand against his chest and could hear his heart pound in anticipation.

Madara swallowed thickly as he attempted to gather his wits about him. "We have to go now so there are no suspicions." Akemi smirked as she walked towards the dresser and pulled out some clothes. She motioned for him to turn around and with much grumble he did. "Not like I have not seen it before." This time, something slightly heavier and alarm clock shaped soared towards his head.

* * *

Flashback

_Akemi had sunk into the water sighing as the heat from the hot spring began to relax her tension. Dealing with a certain Madara Uchiha always worked every single nerve in existence but all in all… she supposed the sensation was not bad. She closed her eyes and heard a content moan on the other side of the screen._

_Madara had the toughest day ever trying to convince Akemi Uchiha about mandatory training for all Uchihas and although she agreed, he felt like he had been through hell and back. He heard splashing from the other side of the screen and cursed the hot springs for being public to all Uchihas but he was glad that at least no one else was allowed. He really needed to get a private hot springs but however dealing with the Peace Committee was proving a greater issue. He heard a peaceful hum and being bored, decided to investigate despite the fact that the sound was on the other side of the screen from the women's section of the bath._

_He decided to use his ninja skills and peered over the screen. Right then and there the head of the Uchiha clan had to hold back one of the biggest nosebleeds ever. The very bane of his existence was in front of him but at the moment, Madara did not hate her. He wanted her immediately; needed her. Sure he had seen bigger busts on other women but that creamy smooth skin was just calling out to him. The way her long black hair clung to her body made him feel woozy as his blood swiftly rushed south. He halfway wondered if she knew he was there and was teasing him when she began to stand up and Madara's eyes widened exponentially but before he saw anything, he had a nosebleed and fainted._

_Akemi heard the loud thunk at the other side of the screen and smirked as her clothed shadow clone jumped down from the tree. "Well… Madara-sama's behavior will definitely be a little different the next meeting." Before the original could ask, the shadow clone dissipated and Akemi's memories became filled instantly. Her mind became swarmed with the image of the rather exposed and aroused Madara Uchiha. Every muscle, every ripple of flesh became ingrained in her head and she swooned when her normally relaxed and clear thoughts descended into the gutter._

_She fell against the screen in her thoughtless state and the screen crashed down with a loud boom waking Madara up. He immediately stood up and when he noticed a naked Akemi on the bathing screen, he had a light pink tint. However the first towel he found, he wrapped around the exposed female. Her face was a deep red as she murmured thanks. He blinked lazily and smirked at her. "This reminds me of that exercise they tell people to do when their nervous about imagining people in their underwear. We took that a little further so we should be getting along perfectly." Akemi's deep blush made Madara smile as he noted her eyes watching him place a towel around his waist. "Like what you see?"_

_She scowled and turned away but Madara's sharp eyes could tell her blush deepened and even started to cover her neck. "Shut up." She stood up and carefully wrapped the towel around her as she headed towards where her clothes were. She stopped and turned back at the man and tried to hide the blush that threatened to erupt all over. "Thanks Madara-sama."_

_He laughed as he looked at her bewildered expression. "So formal after such an experience Akemi-chan?" He leaned close so his lips brushed her ear, a sensation that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. "You look beautiful flushed like that; adds color to your pale skin." He pulled away and began to walk away but was stopped by a giggle. He turned to look at her with wonder. __No way… She just laughed actually in my presence. The subordinates were not lying when they said her laugh was magical._

"_Well… no one tells me much of anything with my brother chasing everyone off." She maintained a small smile and did not seem to notice she was coming closer to him. "You on the other hand know how everyone feels about you." She walked away with her clothes as she shouted over her shoulder. "Remember Madara-kun, we have a meeting tomorrow."_

_He groaned and rubbed his temples as a certain problem persisted. __Our meetings will never the same again._

_The next day…_

_Madara had difficulty sleeping due to the wonderful, but oh so wrong dream he had. The woman in his dreams was not complacent like the ones he might have preferred to dominate in the past but she held her own. She had no problem telling him that he could not or should not do something. A toss of black hair over the shoulder later and Akemi scowled. "Madara-sama," she waved her hand in front of the dazed Uchiha's face. "Are you listening to me?"_

_His eyes abruptly snapped back to reality and he stopped breathing for a second seeing how close the woman was to him. She tilted her head at his confused expression and Madara let go of any intellectual thought at that moment. He took a hold of her wrists and pinned her to a nearby tree. She squeaked in confusion until he pressed his lips against hers. He barely registered anything outside of the smaller body against his and the fact that her arms were embracing him and she was even kissing him back. He pulled away and smirked at her appearance as if she was out of breath. "I… things are different now."_

_She smiled as she pulled out the scroll for their meeting's agenda. "Of course they are Madara-kun but we still have these negotiations. This… just smoothes out the animosity does it not?" He rolled his eyes as they sat contently on the grass, examining the now unraveled scroll._

End Flashback

* * *

Everyone was perplexed when they saw Minori dragging out an unconscious Tobi out of their shared bedroom by his leg. Deidara laughed at the sight. "Did you knock him out? I remember taking him on a mission and he tried to hug me while sleeping, un." She smirked as Tobi stirred.

"Kicked him out when he crossed his half of the bed." Tobi sat up and stretched. She gave a smirk knowing that behind the mask, Madara was glowering at her. Pein just watched the display in silent awe at the fact that Tobi was not bouncing everywhere. He cleared his throat and looked at Minori.

"You will now be tested to see if you are worthy of being associated with Akatsuki." She smirked at looked at her nails.

"I assume I am good enough if I was sought out and forced in." Hidan laughed at her audacity while some of the members disapproved of her already present insubordination. Behind his mask, Madara had a tense smile.

"Itachi will test you. Follow me." Minori shot a glance at the younger Uchiha and beamed.

"This will be fun." Itachi raised a raven brow as he looked at her.

"Fun?" She laughed as they stopped at a glade outside and the other members took a set and began to relax.

"Surely you know what fun is… I would even accept a dictionary type word-for-word answer." Some of the others chuckled despite the glare they were all receiving. Pein looked at Minori and Itachi before nodding. She merely stood content as if watching the youth before her was enough to win.

Itachi glared at her. "Why are you not attacking? You are the one who needs to prove your worth here." Minori shrugged and stared disdainfully back.

"I could give a shit to be honest Itachi. I am not here for your benefit." Itachi blinked before starting a flurry of hand signs. Minori smiled in the face of a giant fireball and merely focused some chakra to her feet before she jumped. She started to run up the surface of the fireball to Itachi's bewilderment.

"How?" She smirked before jumping off and attempting to downward kick him with her leg aflame. He activated his Sharingan now, fully alert to any future movements she would do, as he dodged the flaming limb.

"Nothing to be concerned about." She tried to roundhouse kick him, but he caught her leg. Smirking, she placed more weight on the limb and pivoted to make her other leg come from above to attempt to strike. Again, Itachi blocked the kick and she smirked making hand signs while his arms were preoccupied blocking her legs.

"Katon: Zukokku no jutsu! (Fire style: Head Mincing Pain)." Itachi's eyes widened and he used his Karasu Bushin no Jutsu (Crow Clone Jutsu) to escape the powerful flame." Kakuzu smirked seeing the familiar technique.

Hidan scratched his head with his scythe and looked at his partner. "Hey shithead, isn't that one of the techniques those masks of yours use?" Everyone turned to Kakuzu who nodded.

"Amazing… she is capable of more than I gave her credit for." Tobi glared at Kakuzu behind his mask however.

"Tobi thinks that Minori-chan is strong and pretty!" _How the hell does she know that technique unless…_

* * *

Flashback

_Akemi coughed looking at the scene. The shinobi in front of them was rather bothersome and it annoyed her. Being hunted down due to her last name was not a joy ride either but if anything; her current companion was not thrilled either. "He destroyed one of my hearts… so I am taking his."_

_She nodded as she watched the threads take off after the ANBU who thought chasing after Kakuzu for failing to kill the first Hokage was the task of the day. When this particular ANBU realized that the woman with Kakuzu was none other than Akemi Uchiha, he thought he would come back a hero. "I wish there was a cleaner method than that. Honestly, that is just sick." Kakuzu smirked as she rolled her eyes._

_He placed his mask back where it belonged and sighed as the heart now beat happily within his own chest. "Don't complain; you got to copy that fire technique." She shrugged and looked at Kakuzu with sadness in her eyes._

"_I do not think I can do this ninja stuff anymore; too many painful memories reside with that career." Kakuzu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"_What are you going to do now?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing. She rolled her eyes as she took off her headband and placed it within her robes._

"_I do not know… I was thinking about the probably of becoming a cook…" Kakuzu laughed heartily and she furrowed her brows. "What in the seven hells is so funny?"_

"_Your cooking sucks ass… honestly you better be committed to this through the decades otherwise no sane human being will eat your food." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I have to report this… failure to my village. This will not go over well."_

"_I will start in the Wind Country and learn how to cook there. So I can travel with you on the way a little bit." he nodded and she bit her lip. "Why does everyone we care about have to die Kakuzu-kun?"_

_He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I believe your clan is alive." She shrugged and for once, her eyes appeared to freeze._

"_Their will to fight on has died. They are submissive now and… Madara-kun is gone now." Kakuzu paused to drink out of his canteen when he looked back at the young woman._

"_I thought you were all for peace but now… You have become quite the little warmonger." She growled and shoved his shoulder._

"_I wanted peace but not at the expense of the Uchiha pride and…"_

End Flashback

* * *

Just as Minori dodged another fireball, Itachi sent another after her. "So damn predictable you know that Uchiha?" He glared at her and closed his eyes. Reopening them, the other members flinched seeing the Mangekyo.

Kisame stroked his chin thoughtfully evaluating the scene. "For Itachi-san to use his Mangekyo… on a little girl who claims she is not a kunoichi."

Minori's head whipped around and she shouted at Kisame. "I am not little girl!"

He snickered as Sasori noted something else. "She performs all her techniques flawlessly and also notice how her eyes dart around; almost as if she had the Sharingan." Nobody noticed Tobi tense up as he watched her fight. The last time he saw her fight…

Flashback

_

* * *

_

A month after the hot springs incident and so far, no one suspected anything different about their relationship thankfully. However, Madara became more paranoid security wise when it came to the woman in his arms. "Are you certain you were not followed?"

_Akemi rolled her eyes as she looked into the dark gaze of Madara. "Yes yes… Those idiots know not to follow me and besides," she motioned to the space around them. There was a magnificent waterfall to the side of the cliff and the walls were quite steep. "Our meetings have become more isolated and secretive now."_

_Madara looked at her and decided she would not do anything stupid. He kissed her softly on the cheek before she pulled out the scroll and they began business. They were wrapping up their meeting when both of them tensed. "Akemi-sama…" _

_She looked at him carefully. __For him to be polite means…__ She tossed shuriken where she felt a slight surge of chakra and heard a grunt indicating the projectiles have met their mark. She sighed seeing Waterfall ninja and noticed Madara had a katana out. "Who are you?"_

"_The leaders of the two different sides of the Uchiha clan have a relationship… interesting." Akemi reached into her kimono and gripped a kunai tightly. The ninja in front of her smirked. "Ah… even the woman knows how to fight." _

_Her eyes narrowed and she blinked allowed the Sharingan to claim her eyes. The ninjas in front of her backed up. One of the thugs turned to his boss, "I thought those peaceful Uchihas did not have Sharingan." He stopped talking as an elbow hit his gut and sent his flying. Akemi blinked apathetically at the shinobi and directed a question to Madara._

"_What are you waiting for? They cannot be allowed to live with this knowledge." Madara nodded but inside he was perplexed. He knew she had the Sharingan but he knew that she hated holding weapons let alone killing others. Was he starting to influence her? She walked calmly to the ninja she had struck earlier and her grip tightened on her kunai._

End Flashback

* * *

Zetsu sniffed the air and smirked. "Blood… **Blood has been spilt.**" The others shuddered but past all the smoke kicked up by the wind, they could not see the battlefield. Deidara used an explosion to force the dust away and they looked at the battlefield. Itachi's eyes were bleeding while Minori had hers closed.

"Tossing sand in my eyes was a dirty trick." She laughed and flashed a wide grin at the other Akatsuki members.

"Well… those eyes of yours changed and I knew I had to do something about it." Madara smirked behind Tobi's mask at her ingenuity.

Pein glanced at her and blinked in disdain. "To do that without bringing out significant jutsu makes us doubt Itachi's abilities."

Minori shook her head. "Itachi's abilities are just fine; mine are simply better." Pein raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Itachi and helped clean the blood off of his eyes. "Shut up and accept this help. Your kekkei genkai already puts strain on your eyes."

"What do you know about the Sharingan?" She smiled softly and dabbed at his eyes in an almost loving way that she knew Madara would be displeased about.

"I know enough about the Sharingan to counter it."


	6. Plans for my Subordinate, My Love

ZOMG!  
I am so sorry about any delays; With my real life stuff having been busier than ever, I have not had hardly any time to update this between my sweet boyfriend and college being hectic!  
I wuvs all my fans who stay dedicated and hope you enjoy this long delayed chapter!

I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or anything besides my own wtf ideas _

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans for my Subordinate, My Love**

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Now or Never – Three Days Grace  
Reason: Putting off the inevitable can be dangerous but the pleasure in prolonging joy might make events flow together more evenly.**_

* * *

Madara was pleased to have the base to himself and Akemi but the cost of it was paperwork and taking care of other matters that would occupy almost all of his time. Akemi at first contented herself by assisting him with some of the scrolls but soon grew weary and upon borrowing ink, a brush, and another scroll, began to do some calligraphy. Madara felt his eyes ache upon staring at the kanji and with a sigh he tore his eyes off the words to focus on her.

Akemi had not noticed Madara's attention shift as she continued to draw the kanji. His gaze focused on her graceful fingers as they delicately swept the brush into intricate patterns. He stood up and walked slowly behind her as he allowed his hands to rest on her shoulders. She finished the kanji and placed her brush to the side as Madara's hands wondered down her sides to rest at her waist. "You look bored."

Akemi nodded as she removed his hands so she could stand up. "Very. I do not recall how we were able to deal with all that political work back then." She allowed his arms to once again envelop around her stomach while she leaned her head back to recline in his chest. "The time you can actually be yourself and you cannot take a day off."

Madara responded by pressed his lips against her neck. She sighed as he kissed up her neck to finally end with a soft kiss on the lips. "Work must be done for the good of the organization. We must all make sacrifices Akemi-chan." She scoffed and she turned around and pecked him gently on the lips.

"Have Pein do the paper work and let us go have fun. I have not been on a picnic in ages." She tried to tug his arm but Madara was adamant in doing his paperwork and remained unmoving. "Madara-kun…" she growled.

His eyes flickered to her angered orbs. "This work is secret from Pein. Besides, it needs accomplished now. Your picnic can wait." Her dark eyes flashed red for a second before taking on a flash of amusement.

"Perhaps I can wait until someone else comes. I am certain Itachi would enjoy a picnic." Madara tensed visibly and Akemi gave a trademark Uchiha smirk. "Or maybe someone else… Kakuzu-kun maybe…" Madara's eyes took on the Sharingan as he pressed Akemi against the bookshelf as his left hand pinned her wrists open her. She groaned hitting the shelf but her eyes watched the seething man who glared at her.

"How the hell are so you familiar with Kakuzu?" The tomoes in his Sharingan spinning in a hypnotic manner and Akemi felt her eyelids droop. "Well?" His sharp voice brought her attention back to him immediately and she had a pink blush noting how close Madara was to her in this compromising position.

"After the attack failed…" Madara's eyes softened as he released her wrists and gave her a surprisingly gentle hug. Akemi said nothing else and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Madara felt the moist tears onto his neck and sighed while rubbing her back gently. "I did not mean to make you cry Akemi-chan." She nodded and held onto him tightly as Madara scooped her into his arms bridal style and held her tightly in his arms. She curled instinctively closer to his chest and he chuckled. Walking, he deposited her gently into a chair in the kitchen. "Gather a small lunch for us and in twenty minutes, I will come with you on a picnic alright?"

Akemi smiled as Madara walked off. She turned to the refrigerator and grinned upon seeing fruit. _If I recall correctly… this is his favorite…_

* * *

Madara was trying to get at least a scrap of work done before this picnic but all he could see was Akemi crying and the look in her eyes when he conceded defeat. _Why is she so emotional today of all days…? It is not like I forgot about… Oh shit._ Madara slid back so quickly on his chair that he almost tipped over. He teleported back to his room and starting looking for the present he had retrieved for the kunoichi many decades past. _Where did I put it? _He glanced at the clock as his eyes widened. _Only a couple moments left and she is really particular about time._ He finally spotted the box, buried under a pile of old Leaf Village mementos and he grabbed the small black box and palmed it. He was about to walk away when he spotted something he had not bothered looking at for years.

It was a small picture that had been painted of the two during one of their meetings but after the hot springs incident. One of the Uchiha elders wanted to have something to commemorate the progress that the two have made and indeed progress has been made. This was painted a year after the hot springs incident as the two Uchihas playfully called it and they were trying to maintain the air of stoic behavior but being with a couple stuffy delegates, one of which wanted to paint the meeting, was humorous to the two and just trying to not die from Madara's need to grab Akemi and kiss her senseless was difficult. Akemi had a hand covered in front of her mouth, giggling softly as Madara had called over for more sake. Madara smiled seeing the picture but then noticed the clock. _Shit, I'm late!_

* * *

Akemi was sitting on the counter swinging her legs. _Where is he?_ She frowned as she pushed herself off the counter and landed gracefully. Walking over to the basket she had set up, her frown softened thinking of the day.

* * *

Flashback

_Akemi smiled seeing the kimono she had picked out for today's meeting; it had been a gift from her mother before she died. The white silk had black dragons going around the length of it with a black obi to finish it off. One of the servants who helped her dress smirked. "Wearing it extra low to distract Madara-sama my lady?" Akemi laughed and smirked._

"_I was not planning on it but that does sound like a humorous idea. Gentlemen of the Uchiha or not, Madara-sama is still a man." __A man that knows what he wants,__ she thought with a smirk. Her thought process was interrupted by a knock. "Who is it?"_

"_I carry a message from Madara-sama." Akemi tensed wondering what could motivate Madara to send a message before their meeting. She motioned for her servant to open the door and she let herself out. "Akemi-sama, forgive me but Madara-sama needs to cancel this meeting." Akemi's eyes widened and she regarded the servant._

"_What has happened? He has shown up to meetings with battle wounds and bones broken; what possibly could stop him now?"_

_The messenger gave a smirk as Akemi raised a raven eyebrow. "Madara-sama has contracted the common cold." Akemi sighed as she shook her head._

"_The fool." She stepped into her sandals and looked at the messenger. "What are you waiting for? It is time to see Madara-sama and evaluate his condition." She walked over to the door and opened it. After a second's worth of a wait, she turned to the messenger. "Well?"_

_The messenger's eyes widened. "You want me to take you to Madara-sama while he is sick?" She narrowed her eyes and nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The young messenger bowed and dashed in front of her. "Forgive me Akemi-sama; I was unaware that you wished that. People are under the impression that you two are at odds"_

_Akemi smiled and contemplated for a half second what the reactions of their fellow Uchihas would be if they ever found out about their relationship. "At odds yes, but we are both Uchiha and it is in the interest of all Uchihas that every Uchiha is as healthy as possible." She noted that the messenger waited for her to meet his stride before inquiring further._

"_Akemi-sama, I thought you wished the 'war mongers' dead." She smiled as she followed walked by his side. The messenger was always perplexed to no end about the thought of a relationship between Madara and Akemi Uchiha._

"_The war mongers should die in a war so that we, the peaceful folk, do not have to worry about fighting ourselves." The smile that she war slowly drifted to the messenger's face._

"_But Akemi-sama, I heard that you have the Sharingan and that only you and your brother are the only ones in the peaceful division to have achieved this." Akemi nodded and the messenger saw her appraise him with a crimson laden gaze._

"_Yes I have the Sharingan but that does not mean that I resort to use it." By now, they had arrived at the house that Madara and Izuna shared. "Thank you for escorting me." The messenger bowed as he started to walk away but he suddenly paused._

"_Akemi-sama, what happened to Megumi-senpai?" Akemi stopped for a moment and turned back to the messenger who noticed, for a fleeting instant, the difference in her eyes. His heart stopped and he looked at her. She blinked and her eyes were normal and soft but still, he was drowning with the killing intent that had overwashed him._

"_She was killed by a shinobi." The tone in her voice was sad but there was an odd acceptance that made him nod. Without another comment exchanged, they soon arrived at the house that Madara and Izuna lived._

"_Here you are Akemi-sama; I shall announce your presence." She nodded and sat on a bench in the garden. Akemi winced as her eyes started to ache and she rubbed her eyes in irritation._

_

* * *

_

_The messenger was eternally glad to be rushing away from Akemi even though most times, he enjoyed helping her. In his dash through the house, he stumbled but was caught before he could impact with the ground. "Be careful if you must around this household. My brother will not take kindly to you making a racket." The messenger raised his eyes up to see the bemused smile of Izuna Uchiha._

"_Izuna-sama, Akemi-sama is here to see Madara-sama." The younger brother smiled and put a reassuring hand on the messenger's shoulder._

"_I will go see my brother about Akemi-sama." The messenger nodded and scurried off. Izuna smirked and walked to his brother's room. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and stepped in. Madara opened his eyes blearily and groaned._

"_What do you want? Being sick is torture enough." Izuna smirked as he reclined against the wall._

"_Akemi-dono is here to see you." Madara tried to sit up when Izuna placed a hand against his chest and pushed him down. "And you are in no condition to greet her. Sit and I shall bring her to you." Madara growled but in his state was unable to muster the strength to retaliate. "Fine but you only bring her here." Izuna smiled and looked at his brother as he starting to walk out._

"_Tell me dear brother, what intentions would I have with Akemi-dono other than leading her __**straight**__ to the room?" Madara narrowed his eyebrows at the emphasis but was unable to retort as his younger brother walked out._

_

* * *

_

_Akemi sat on the bench in the gardens, watching the cherry blossom trees with a sense of unease. __Of all the days he had to fall ill…__ She stopped pondering her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. "Hello Izuna-sama."_

"_Akemi-dono, I can lead you to my brother unless you wish to stay in the garden longer." Akemi was about to stand up when Izuna was behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her mind's inner alarm went off immediately._

"_Izuna-sama… what are you doing?" He said nothing as he continued to massage her shoulders softly. Akemi did not make indication his actions were welcome but Izuna decided to test his luck and his hands touched softly across her back._

"_Does meeting with my brother cause you so much stress?" She stood up sharply and Izuna noted her dark eyes had a flash of red around them; a sign that the Sharingan could emerge any moment._

"_I would like this meeting over with as being in the presence of one brother is obviously as stressful as the other." Izuna smirked as he led her over to a door and without knocking, opened it wide and shouted inside. _

"_Akemi-dono is here." Akemi smirked knowing that Madara was most anxious to be out of his brother's presence but when she walked in and closed the door, she noticed Madara sit up slightly from his futon. Her cheeks dusted pink realizing that he was not wearing a shirt as the blanket fell to expose his toned physique. _

_Once he was certain his brother was out of hearing range, he smirked at her. "Akemi-chan… I feel honored but surely you do not have to stare."_

_She turned away and crossed her arms but there was a blush that lined her cheeks. "So, how exactly did the great Madara Uchiha get sick?" He scowled as she pushed him back to his bed and felt his forehead._

"_It was while I was out on a ninja mission alright? You know once a person stresses their body, they are more likely to become sick." She frowned as she motioned for him to roll onto his belly. Once his eyes were off her, she climbed softly onto his body and straddled his abdomen but before he could protest, she placed her hands on his back and applied chakra. He moaned loudly with the released stress and she stopped for a moment._

_Before he could complain about the loss of contact, she frowned. "Shush. It sounds like… something else when you make that sound." Madara smirked and he laughed seeing her pink face._

"_I wonder what people would think about the sheltered…" She pressed a knotted portion of his muscle and he immediately shut up._

"_Seriously just stay quiet or you can figure this out yourself." Madara bit his lip as she massaged another tense portion of his back but she seemed to sense that indeed it had become a quickly sensitive portion. She leaned on his body to whisper silently into his ear. "You owe me next time."_

_Madara chuckled as he felt her weight shift again as she stood up. "What would you prefer as your repayment?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "A picnic would suffice you pervert." She brushed off her kimono acting as if she was disgusted while Madara pulled his blankets back up. One second later, the door slide open as Izuna glided back in._

"_Akemi-dono, have you deducted the cause of my brother's illness?" She nodded and rolled her eyes for dramatic effect._

"_Stress; the idiot is not delegating responsibility to others and it is taking its toll on his body." Izuna nodded and gave her a knowing smirk._

"_Then I shall escort you back and attempt to relieve the stress I believe my brother has tried to impart on you." Akemi's eyes widened an unnoticeable nanometer while Madara's eyes narrowed obviously._

"_Why do you feel the need to flirt with Akemi-sama? I thought you were focused on matters for the clan." Madara felt a sense of unease at the expression on his brother's face. Akemi's face was mostly composed but he noticed the slightest dusting of pink on her ears._

"_To make matters between the clans perfect, we should try a union between the two halves of the class. Marriage is the best option for everyone involved and besides, Akemi-dono is the perfect bride." Akemi looked at Izuna, her face enraged._

"_I do not consent to this!" She tried to storm off when Izuna grabbed her arm gently._

"_No but your brother did." Akemi's eyes narrowed as she pulled her arm out of Izuna's grasp and stormed back to her home. Madara's eyes bore into Izuna's figure when he smirked. "You should be happy that the elder's of the clan are taking care of this matter. This way, the two halves of the clan will no longer conflict and besides," Izuna's smirk was irritating Madara to no end. "Akemi-dono is a very attractive woman or have you been too preoccupied bickering with her to notice?"_

_On the inside, Madara glowered at his brother but for the sake of his identity, had to improvise. "Are you certain she will agree? She has a free spirit and although very influential within that half of the clan and she will not give herself up to you easily." Izuna's eager and unhampered smirk made Madara uneasy._

* * *

End Flashback

Akemi scowled and was about to whirl out of the kitchen when she collided with a warm body. Looking into Madara's onyx eyes made her heart flutter the exact same way all those years ago and the feelings that reemerged felt so much stronger than before. She was about to speak when Madara's lips crashed upon hers and the gasp of surprise was taken advantage of by his tongue. When they finally separated, Madara rested his forehead on hers, "My dearest Akemi-chan… if I never showed my appreciation of you in the past, let me show it to you eternally."

Akemi looked softly into Madara's eyes and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "This is a nice anniversary present my love," she murmured just as Madara reached for something small in his pocket.


End file.
